


Dream

by DiegoBrandosGirlfriend



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoBrandosGirlfriend/pseuds/DiegoBrandosGirlfriend
Summary: You've barely talked to him so...why are you having embarrassing dreams like that about him?!Based on a FE:Fates dream I had!





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for probably getting Odin's character wrong I haven't played nohr yet dnjdjdndn

_You could hear wedding bells and people cheering, Elise was jumping up and down in her flower girl dress, Camilla giggling at her younger sister and two young Hoshidians, one with pink hair and the other with a unique hair style, you could see a young, handsome blond man standing before you, putting a ring on your finger, yet before you could register anything else_

You woke up.

Well, jolted awake is more like it, in a cold sweat. You were panting, face warm and red with embarrassment once you recalled your dream, you were getting married?! Why were there two Hoshidians?!

More importantly, you were having _dreams_ about getting married...and not just to anyone....but your brother's retainer?! Who you hardly knew?! Sure, you can admit Odin is _very_  attractive, but you didn't know him that well! You absolutely should not be having such embarrassing dreams about him! You tried to remember other things from the dream, your brother Leon and his other retainer, Zero were Odin's best men, you think Camilla was yours, and your little sister Elise was the flower girl....you think your butler Joker was there...but that's all besides the point! Maybe you've been reading too many romance novels...you should ask Camilla to bring you some different books next time she visits, maybe you can...hang out with Odin? Get to know him better...try to understand why your subconscious was having you dream about marrying him, enough of all that for now though, you need to get back to sleep!

_Meanwhile_

You awoke suddenly, you were having a nice dream...and then when you realized you were marrying the _middle princess of Nohr,_ you barely knew the girl! She was very cute but...it doesn't change the fact she probably doesn't even know your name! You recalled seeing Zero and Leon in your dream....and for some odd reason, two Hoshidians who looked...like royals? Who knows. What you do know though, you need to get back to sleep, and this dream...was probably telling you to get to know the princess more! In the morning you'll visit her!

**Author's Note:**

> It's implied they both had dreams abt like, a revelations timelime like from a different reality


End file.
